Don’t Leave Me Anymore
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: ONESHOT: Após derrotar Aizen e os Espadas, a SS resolve fazer uma festa em comemoração. Mas, após a festa, Ichigo e seus amigos retornariam a Karakura, exceto Rukia. Sentimentos são revelados. Promessas cumpridas.


ONESHOT – **Don't Leave Me Anymore** *

----------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence!

**Shipper**: Ichigo**x**Rukia (IchiRuki)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Após a derrota de Aizen, Ichigo, Rukia e os outros conseguem salvar Orihime. A levaram até a Soul Society para explicar o que realmente havia acontecido. Yamamoto decidiu que não iria puni-la, tampouco Renji e Rukia, que foram ao Hueco Mundo sem permissão. Todos se reuniram e Yamamoto, a pedidos, anunciou que eles fariam uma festa para comemorar a derrota de Aizen e dos Espadas/Arrankars.

Cada divisão do Gotei 13, ficou encarregada de uma coisa para a festa. Enquanto isso, Rukia mostrou aos amigos 'humanos', os quartos para que eles pudessem descansar até a festa. Como Ichigo estava um pouco fraco – mesmo com Inoue o curando – Rukia resolveu usar um kidou para ajudá-lo, mesmo ele teimando com ela de que não precisava. Ela havia ficado muito preocupada com ele enquanto estavam no Hueco Mundo. E ele com ela.

***

Após um tempo, a festa já estava pronta. Yamamoto mandou borboletas do inferno chamarem todos. Eles chegaram à festa, todos vestidos com kimonos, de diversas cores. Ichigo e Renji paralisaram ao ver uma pessoa, em particular. Rukia. Ela estava linda com um kimono da cor azul, com algumas borboletas brancas desenhadas. Seu cabelo estava preso, deixando apenas alguns fios caídos.

Rukia sentou-se na mesa onde estavam Ichigo, Renji, Inoue, Ishida e Sado. Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo. Orihime percebeu que Ichigo e Renji ficavam olhando para Rukia, de vez em quando. Ela não pode deixar de perceber os olhares que Rukia e Ichigo trocavam. Não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco triste, mas não iria abrir mão de Ichigo.

Após mais um tempo, Byakuya e Ukitake chamaram Rukia para conversar. Ao terminarem a conversa, ela saiu da festa, com um olhar meio triste. Ichigo resolveu seguí-la. Ele a encontrou sentada embaixo de uma árvore, e resolveu sentar ao lado dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rukia? – perguntou, preocupado.

- I-Ichigo! – falou, meio assustada - N-não, não aconteceu nada.. – mentiu.

- Eu te conheço, 'baixinha'. – falou ele, carinhosamente.

- B-bem, eu v-vou ficar aqui – dizia ela – na Soul Society. – abaixou o olhar.

Depois de tudo que passaram no Hueco Mundo, Rukia percebeu o que realmente sentia por Ichigo, e o quão ele era importante para ela. Não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ele, mas também não queria perdê-lo. No momento em que ela terminou a frase, o coração de Ichigo disparou. Então, ele iria perdê-la de novo? Ele não veria mais a "sua" baixinha todos os dias? Aquela que adorava irritá-lo, brigar com ele.. Aquela que tinha feito a chuva parar?

- Ichigo? – chamava a morena – Ichigo, alô?!

Num gesto "impensado", o ruivo abraçou a pequena. Não queria perdê-la, não de novo. Ela se assustou um pouco, mas retribuiu o abraço. Ela, de certa forma, imaginava o que se passava no coração do ruivo naquele momento.

- Eu.. Não quero.. Te perder de novo, baixinha. – disse ele, quase que num sussurro.

- Eu também não, Ichigo. – falou ela, no mesmo tom.

Eles se separaram do abraço, mas seus rostos continuavam próximos. Seus olhares se cruzaram. O coração de ambos acelerou. Já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Ichigo pegou na cintura de Rukia, ainda olhando-a nos olhos, e a puxou para mais perto de si. Ambos coraram um pouco, mas seguiram em frente. Ichigo tocou levemente nos lábios da garota. Ela envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele. Eles então, foram aprofundando o beijo. A língua deles explorava cada canta da boca do outro. A mão de Ichigo percorria pelas curvas da morena e a dela, 'afagava' os cabelos do ruivo. Até que o nosso amigo ar chegou. Ambos se separaram, sorrindo, ainda um pouco corados.

- Baixinha.. – disse ele, enfim diria a ela o que realmente sentia – Eu.. – tentava tomar coragem e falar a ela que a amava mais que tudo, que ela tinha mudado a vida dele e que, graças a ela, a chuva finalmente havia parado.

- Te amo. – completou ela – Moranguinho. – sorriu, e pode ver que o ruivo também sorria. Era um momento único. Ichigo não era de demonstrar esse "tipo" de sentimentos. Ele só era assim com uma única pessoa: Ela.

Beijaram-se novamente. Mas esse beijo, foi diferente. Não tinha tristeza, saudades e "segredos". Era um beijo apaixonado, que começou timidamente, mas cheio de paixão. Ichigo foi deitando Rukia lentamente na grama, com cuidado. Continuaram o beijo, e de vez em quando, pela falta de ar, trocavam carícias.

***

De longe, uma certa pessoa via tudo, com os olhos marejados e cheios de raiva.

- I-Isso não vai ficar assim! – sussurrava ela – Era pra ser EU no lugar DELA.

***

Eles deitaram, ali mesmo, abraçados.

- Moranguinho, o que você acha de aproveitarmos esses dois dias? – perguntou.

- Só nós dois? – falou ele, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Uhum. – ela sorriu em resposta.

- Eu adoraria, baixinha. – disse ele.

- Acho que o nii-sama não vai para a casa hoje. – disse ela, maliciosamente.

- O que tem em mente, Rukia? – perguntou, no mesmo tom.

- Quer ir lá em casa, Ichigo? – provocou ela, mordendo o lábio do garoto que aproveitou, e a puxou para um beijo.

- Preciso mesmo responder? – ambos sorriram.

Os dois se levantaram e seguiram para a casa da morena, até que encontram com Inoue Orihime no caminho, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma expressão nada feliz.

- O que aconteceu, Inoue? – perguntou Rukia, assustada com o estado da "amiga".

- Falsa. – sussurrou Orihime baixinho – Kurosaki-kun, o que ela tem que eu não tenho? – disse ela.

- Nani? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Você ouviu, Kurosaki-kun. Eu sou muito mais bonita que ela, muito mais inteligente que ela, e todos querem ficar comigo. – tagarelava a suposta "ruiva" – Mas eu sei que você só sente pena dela.. Mas não precisa fingir pra mim, Kurosaki-kun. Eu sei que você _também_ me ama. – e ela continuava tagarelando.

- Do que você está falando, Inoue? – perguntou a morena.

- Kuchiki-san, eu sei que você só fingiu ser minha amiga para se aproximar do Kurosaki-kun e tirá-lo de mim. Mas você não vai conseguir!! – agora a "ruiva" gritava – Não é, Kurosaki-kun? – ela correu em direção a ele, com a intenção de beijá-lo, mas Ichigo segurou-a a tempo.

- Inoue, você tá louca? – falava o ruivo, sem entender nada.

- Kurosaki-kun, eu sei que você _também_ me ama. – ela estava com os olhos marejados.

Ichigo e Rukia *gota*

- Inoue, eu nunca disse isso. – falava ele, calmamente.

- K-Kurosaki-kun.. Para de fingir.. – começou a chorar – Se você não me amasse, não teria ido até o Hueco Mundo me salvar. – chorava mais e mais.

- Inoue, eu teria feito isso por qualquer um de meus amigos. – explicou o ruivo – E você não tem o direito de decidir com quem eu devo ou não ficar. – completou.

- M-Mas.. K-Kurosaki-kun.. – gaguejava aos prantos.

- Vamos, Rukia. – disse Ichigo, pegando na mão da pequena.

- KUROSAKI-KUUUUUUUUN!! – gritou ela, caindo de joelhos no chão.

***

- Rukia, tudo bem? – perguntou Ichigo.

- A Inoue.. Não era assim.. – falou, com o olhar baixo.

- É.. Mas não esquenta com isso, baixinha. – falou, tentando 'animá-la'.

- Ela.. Ela era minha amiga. – a morena agora o encarava.

Ichigo não sabia o que dizer. Apenas abraçou a pequena e continuaram a caminho da casa dela, em silêncio. Chegando lá, perceberam que não havia ninguém mais, fora os empregados. Byakuya havia deixado um recado de que não voltaria para casa esta noite, deixando com que Rukia e Ichigo ficassem sozinhos.

Eles estavam no quarto da garota, tinham acabado de jantar [N/A: não me perguntem o que, pq nem eu mesma sei '-' minha criatividade tá a mil]. Estavam deitados na cama, abraçados. Ichigo acariciava o cabelo da pequena, que segurava um de seus braços.

- Ichigo, eu não quero ter que ficar aqui sem você. – sussurrou a morena.

- Nem eu quero voltar sem você. – falou ele.

- Vou sentir saudades. – falou ela, encarando aqueles olhos cor de mel do ruivo.

- Eu também, _minha_ baixinha. – disse, lhe dando um selinho.

Passaram o resto da noite assim, juntinhos. Eles queriam que aquele momento durasse para sempre, pois não queriam se separar. Agora, ainda mais, já que haviam tido coragem de se declarar um ao outro. Estavam felizes como nunca.

***

O dia amanhecera. Já era hora de Ichigo e os outros voltarem para a cidade de Karakura. Todos já estavam se arrumando para logo, partir. Exceto uma pessoa, que ainda dormia tranqüilamente.

- Ohayo, moranguinho. – dizia uma voz doce ao seu ouvido.

- Rukia, é você? – perguntou ele, bocejando e coçando de leve os olhos.

- Uhum. – disse ela, sentando-se na cama, ao lado do ruivo que ainda estava deitado – Quem mais poderia ser, morango-kun? :3

- Ohayo, baixinha. – disse ele, por fim.

- Trouxe o café da manhã. – falou ela, sorridente.

- Você já tomou? – perguntou ele.

- Não, estava te esperando. – disse.

- Er.. Rukia, são que horas? – perguntou.

- Quase 9h. – respondeu.

- QUE?! – o ruivo se assustou – Às 9h eu e os outros vamos voltar para Karakura!

- Relaxa, moranguinho. – disse ela, calmamente – Eles não iriam sem você.. E chegar um pouquinho atrasado não faz mal a ninguém. – sorriu travessa – Ou você não quer aproveitar os nossos últimos minutos juntos? – fez uma cara triste.

- C-Claro que eu quero, Rukia! – disse firmemente. Pode ver o sorriso voltar aos lábios da pequena shinigami.

- Então, vamos tomar o nosso café da manhã! – falou com empolgação.

- Hai. – respondeu ele.

Tomaram o café da manhã juntos, já eram 10 para as 9h. Ichigo apenas arrumou o kimono e seguiu com Rukia – de mãos dadas – até o local da 'passagem'. Chegando lá, todos já estavam à espera de Ichigo, impacientes. Estranharam um pouco ao ver Ichigo e Rukia de mãos dadas, mas ninguém comentou nada. Orihime estava meio aflita pelo dia anterior. Ishida e Sado não estranharam, sabiam que rolava alguma coisa entre os dois. Ichigo e Rukia trocaram um último 'olhar' e Ichigo seguiu até o portal mas, ao chegar lá, ele se virou e viu Rukia com os olhos marejados. Ambos saíram correndo em direção um do outro. Selaram a despedida com um último beijo, espantando quase todos.

- Adeus, Ichigo. – sussurrou a morena no ouvido do garoto.

- Isso não é um adeus, baixinha. – ele também sussurrava – É um até logo.

- Até logo, moranguinho. – disse, então.

[N/A: não lembro de onde eu ouvi isso i.i Mas acabei de lembrar e achei que combinou com o momento]. Trocaram mais um beijo, e então, Ichigo e os outros atravessaram o Portal de Seikamon.

***

1 semana havia se passado e nada de Rukia. Ichigo, como todos os outros dias, estava deitado em sua cama, lembrando dos momentos que teve com a pequena. Tudo o que fazia, lembrava-se dela. Do nada, um vento forte surge abrindo a janela do quarto do morango. Ele se levanta para fechá-la quando, dá de cara com uma certa 'baixinha'.

- Rukia.. – falou quase que num sussurro, mas foi alto o bastante para a pequena ouvir.

- Sentiu saudades de mim, Ichigo? – sorriu.

Como que num 'passe de mágica', aquela alegria voltou a 'abrigar' o coração do ruivo. Ver Rukia ali, na sua frente, de novo. _Saber que já não estava mais sozinho, era tudo o que o garoto queria_. Sem mais pensar, eles selaram aquela '_volta_' com um intenso beijo, cheio de amor, saudades, e felicidade que agora emanavam em seus corações.

* * *

**Owari**.


End file.
